Bella in Horrorland
by Collete-Chan
Summary: When Bella finds out that her family is of vampires, she leaves Washington, and finds herself in the park they found her in. She then meets Embry who puts her through what Bella only wishes was a horror movie. R&R rated T for older themes and horror
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

Bella has lived with the Cullens since she was found in a park at age eight. Now, She is 17, and has found out that her housers and family are vampires. Scared by the mythological state of the only people she's really felt close to in her life, Bella flees and finds herself back in the park where the Cullens found her nine years previous. When she gets there, she meets a boy who seems familiar, and turns out to have been her best friend when she was a child. When Bella tells Embry that all she wants is peace and quiet, she didn't know that she would only get opposites around Embry. Instead of a peaceful rest Bella gets throwing into a horror movie--vamps, ghosts, blood, zombies, and an endless labyrinth slaughter house! Can she get out alive?

**I'll put up a real chapter if people think it's interesting. If I don't get any reviews, you don't get a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Cullens found me alone in a park when I was eight. I've been with them ever since. I've lived in Washington with them for eight years. Most of the time, it was just me and Carlisle and Esme, or Dad and Mom. They adopted me. For the first few years, it was us and their kids, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, who were in high school the whole time. When I first got there, Alice was in ninth grade and the rest in tenth. When I turned ten, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all moved out and went to college. At eleven, Alice left for New York. I was alone until I started high school at fifteen, and Esme wanted me to have a brother my age. They adopted Edward, who was also fifteen, though a month older than me. It was around this time that I began getting strange dreams of a play structure, and a school. Later that year, I got flashes of people and names--one name that matched a face was Embry. I couldn't rememeber who he was to me, but I was knew he was someone from my life before the Cullens, so I didn't think to much of it. When I turned sixteen, I felt a almost unquenchable need to meet this Embry person. I took some time then to get to know the people at my school--we'd had to move to Forks because Carlisle got a new job. It was in the beginning of junior year, and I was almost seventeen. During Christmas Vacation, I aged, and my life changed forever.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!" My family cried as I desended the stairs. It was saturday, and I was now seventeen. It was two days after Christmas, so everyone was home--Mom, Dad, Rose, Emm, Jazzy, Ali, and Eddie.

Rose was the first one to hug me, then Ali, the Emm and Jazzy, and finally Mom and Dad. I know that none of them are actually family, since I was adopted, but they were my family. The family that rescued me when I was eight, alone in a park. Nobody knows what happened to my birth parents, but I knew that it didn't truly matter--though it made me wonder where I really came from, why I was in that park all alone so young, why my parents would have left me there...etc.

Once everyone had had their share of embracing me, I took in the room. Mom, Rose, and Ali had probably been up who knows how long to decorate the place. The Christmas streamers of red, gold, and emerald had been replaced by pink, purple, and light grass green birthday ones. The tree had been replaced with a stack of large packages in birthday paper, and a "Happy Birthday" sign took the spot of the stockings above the fire place. On the table was a large pink and white birthday cake with a 17 candle on top.

They over-did it, as they do every year, for everyone. And, as always, it was the best thing ever.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "You guys did all this for me? You shouldn't have!"

Dad cleared his throat, but Emmett was the one to speak. "Nothing less for our wonderful little Blutz!" Emmett was the only one who called me Blutz, but everyone else had their own endearing names for me.

"Mom, Alice, and I bought and planned everything, but the boys put it all up," Rose smiled. "Do you really like it, Bee?"

"Of course I do Rose! Its awesome."

"Are you sure it's not too much, Bella Bear?" Mom asked, worried. "I told Alice it might be too much pink, but,--"

"There is no such thing as too much pink right, Lala?" Alice interupted, flashing me a georgous smile.

"Right." I grinned.

Jasper clear his thoat, pulling my attention to him. "You know, Bellia, the green was my idea. I insisted."

"Yeah," Edward snorted. "Only because I brought up that Babys favorite color was green."

"That may all be true, but I picked the green. You know that right, Melody?"

"You always do," I smiled.

Personaly, I think Edwards and Dads nicknams for me are the most out-standing. They stand out most. So, Edward calls me Baby because when we first met, he thought I was hot, and asked, me out, calling me Baby--it must be a guy thing--and second, now, because I'm the youngest in the Cullen family. Dad calls me Melody because I wrote a song when I was young called Melody. It was about how our family was like a song, like a melody. The name just kinda matched me, he said. And Emmetts matched me like no other, becuase its basically Bella and Kluts put together. Blutz.

After the main party and cake, we watched my favorite scary movie, then went to the in-town Christmas fair. Once, home, we went to bed, where I had a dream.

The boy from my past, Embry, was telling me that I would meet him soon. In Portland, Oregon. When I declined our meeting, someone grabbed me from behind. It was Dad, with our family behind him. He was smiling, teeth showing, reveling the sharp fangs, poised to kill. Embry snapped his fingers, and the fanges were in my neck.

I awoke with a start, then went downstairs to get some water, finding out the one thing that made me wish I couldn't dream.

**Cliffy ^.^**

**I'll try to post a more detailed version of the dream, but don't get your hopes up, haha, just kidding. I'm on it!**


End file.
